MidNight Accident
by KunroiBlossom
Summary: Ikuto And Amu have problems and need somewhere to cool off. They meet at the park and a huge accident happens that may change both their relationships forever...
1. Chapter 1

Kunori: Ahhh! My first ever fanfic!

Amu: *Pats head* I'm sure it'll be good!

Ikuto: 'Good' but not 'Great'

Kunori: *Sits in the corner emo style rocking back and forth*

Amu: Look at what you did Ikuto!

Kunori: I need pocky T.T

Ikuto: *Throws pocky at Kunori*

Kunori: WAAAA! N_O AMUTO FOR KITTY! Only TadAmu!

Ikuto: Noooooo! Kitty will be good!

Amu: *Sigh*

Kunori does not own Shugo chara!

**P.S:**

**Guardian Characters do not exist in this fanfic. But Ikuto still has cat instincts… So don't worry!**

**And If I'm wrong about Ikuto's birthday, I'm sorry x3**

**Umm… And the stage part; imagine the same stage as the one in the park. The episode where Ikuto plays the violin and Amu sings along to the violin. Only this stage has a roof.**

Chapter one ff

'Mid-Night accident':

My beliefs.

****Amu's Pov****

_The 6-year-old's parents came and picked Ami up before they crossed the street and continued walking. I, Ami's big sister- was already on the other side of the road. My younger sibling hopped out of our father's arms and ran towards me… Off in the distance I could hear a car was running… I don't know how fast. All I know that It was going __**quick.**_

"_Onee-Chan!" Ami ran across the street, running towards me._

_I turned my head to see a large truck speeding out of control. All I could do, me- Amu Hinamori, the older sister of Ami Hinamori and the oldest daughter of Tsumugu Hinamori and Midori Hinamori- just stood and watched in horror. Ami didn't notice the truck but my parents did._

"_Ami!" I heard my mother and father shout as they pushed Ami out of the way and I shut my eyes closed._

'_**EEEEK! (A/N: Supposed to be the car trying to stop XD) *SCREAM!* BAM!'**_

_Was all I heard. I opened my eyes to see a blur of red… next to my parent's… __**Dead**__ bodies. The truck was already out of sight and I saw Ami bending down._

"_Mama! Papa! Wake up! Wake up!" my little sister repeated._

_No… This can't be… My parents are…_

My eyes shot open and I felt something wet on me cheeks. _Danm… _I was crying. But… Where am I? My back hurt. I shot up and looked around. Then I remembered as I saw what I was slumbering on... A large tomb stone.

'In memory of Midori Hinamori and Tsumugu Hinamori.

A loving mother and father of 2 children.

RIP, May you live forever and together up above in heaven for saving a child's life'

November 30th … The day my parents died. Tomorrow is December 1st. **(A/N: Anyone remembers anything about the date Dec 1st? ;D** ) I looked at my watch. 11:17pm … I turned to the grave again and I felt tears welling up in my eyes, violently threatening to fall. I couldn't look anymore and got up. I turned and ran as fast as I could to Only-God-Knows-Where-The-Hell-I-Was-Going. I couldn't see well… My eyes were watery and everything was blurry. I finally stopped running but tears were still falling. A…Park? I wiped away my tears and sighed. I felt another drop of water on my wrist. No, I've stopped crying. So it can only be… Crap. I forgot my umbrella back at the apartment. I guess I had no choice but to stand under a tree and wait. Before it really started pouring - I ran into the park. It was… Well… Empty. Who can blame anyone? It's night time. Who'd be crazy enough to walk into a park at night? Oh… Me. I looked around and saw a large oak tree. _Perfect. _I ran underneath it and perfect timing too. It started pouring as if it was the amount of tears me and Ami have wept on this day of the year. It looked like it was gonna' rain for a while, so I slipped out my phone. Speed Dail… Nadeshiko's number. I need to ask her if she can come over and pick me up with her car.

**BEEP….BEEP…**

"Hello. This is Orange mobile. Currently you have…

No credit.

Press 1 if you would li-"

I closed my phone… Great, Just great! I sighed again and sat on the ground. I might as well have a rest and take a nap… Who cares if I catch a cold? I shut my eyelids and let dreamland take me away.

****Ikuto's Pov****

Another birthday spent alone… **(A/N: What did I tell you? December 1****st****=Ikuto's Birthday!)**

My sister 'Hoshina' Utau- is spending the night at her managers. And why would my parents give a crap about me? Only go place to go to let off some steam. To the park. I walked down the street, my violin case casually slung over my shoulder. I'm just happy my case is waterproof. The rain always makes me tired.

The park… I looked at my watch. '12:32am' Happy frieken' birthday to me. Always dark at this time of day. Always lonely at this time of day… The park is always empty too… All I can see is a stage, benches, a tree, a girl sleeping underneath it… Wait… What? What is she thinking? She can get a cold! I stuffed my hands in my pockets, fiddling with the key my father game to me as a memento.

_Why do I care anyway? _

I looked closely at her. Pink hair? Well that's unusual. Well… Then again, my hair _is_ azure blue. She's cute… Looked away from her and stepped on the stairs to the stage. I stepped in the middle. At least I wasn't hit by heavy rain anymore. The roof protected me from it. I carefully took my violin out if it's case and positioned my body and the violin, ready to play. **(A/N: He's playing Tsukiyo violinist… I think that's what you call it.)**

I played the song. The song my _real_ father composed. I closed my eyes, savouring every note I heard. **(A/N: I think Aruto/Ikuto's real father composed it. If I'm wrong, sorry! ) **

Mid-song, I opened my eyes, only noticing that it stopped raining. I sighed but never stopped playing in the process just to close my eyes again.

****Amu's Pov****

My eyelids fluttered open and I felt a strong gust of wind. It was so cold! How long was I sleeping for? At least the rain stopped. I got up and sighed. And I head… An instrument… A guitar? No… A… Violin? Probably. But at this time of day? By digital watch beeped as I caught my attention. '1:00am' Danmit, Nadeshiko must be worried. But it won't hurt to just take a peek at who's playing the violin, right? I followed the sound as it got stronger and louder. I stopped as I saw something glisten in the moonlight. A… Key? I bent down to pick it up.

"Whose is it?" I asked myself.

It was the key that looked similar to my lock. _Very _similar… I tightened my grip in the key.

"Must being to the person who's playing the violin," I quietly said aloud.

I got up and continued to silently walk. I got to a stage and saw a boy with azure blue hair. Looked like he was in his late teens. He was closing his eyes while playing. I was half glad that he couldn't see me. But just in case he does open his eyes, I just climbed a tree- My back to the trunk and my feet resting on a large branch. The song was sad and sorrowful. But well composed and beautiful. I closed my eyes while listening. So sad…

After a while of the violin playing, it stopped. Why? I guess it was finished. I was disappointed at that fact but I was careful not to be seen.

****Ikuto's Pov****

The song was finished but I still wanted to play. One more song won't hurt. I saw a shadow from the tree, not too far away from me. I could se a small fold of a black pencil skirt and a few strands of pink hair. Pink… Was it that girl? Oh well… If she doesn't bother me, I don't care.

I started playing a song called:

'La Cantarella' **(A/N: I don't own this song, it's a song by vocaloids! It's an awesome song!)**

****Amu's Pov****

Oh! It was this song! I know it! Out of pure habit I started to sing along.

"**Looking back at you  
Looking back at me  
Inside our closed off little world  
Acting Oblivious  
Pretended not to know  
Our intoxication might be learned"**

The boy playing slowed down a little. Probably because he was surprised. But then he started playing at a normal place.****

"Having to hide  
My very own heart  
Just to take a  
Step closer to you

A sigh  
Escapes from my lips  
I feel far from myself.

This pounding, an ordinary heart of love  
And I will set a trap just for you  
Even though I'm chasing after you  
I won't leave any trace of me behind

These false words of mine,  
You feel they're sincere  
And you are letting your guard down

Something you should know  
A drastic medicine  
I expect that you drink ever drop

Rusting chains, of our very heart  
Falling apart, There's no where to run  
Seconds pass, echoing by  
The more you try to fight

Let's just say that inside of your very heart  
I see, myself in your memories  
Linked with the scent of your sweat  
I fear that I might mearly be affected

This pounding, an ordinary heart of love  
And I will set a trap just for you  
Even though I'm chasing after you  
I hear 'Make me yours'

Let's just say that inside of your very heart  
I see, myself in your memories  
Linked with the scent of your sweat  
I fear that I might mearly be affected"

I sighed at the end and the sudden wind removed me from my peaceful bliss.

"Okay, You've had your fun. Now, who are you?"

His voice… It was so… Soft and velvet. But none the less, I had to appear myself. So I jumped out of the tree and brushed off some dirt from my skirt then looked up. His deep, indigo eyes stared deep at my honey amber eyes. I found it incredibly hard to breathe.

****Ikuto's Pov****

Her voice was… Like an angels. Actually, it puts all the angels above to shame. I was surprised that she sang. That's the reason I slowed down at the beginning. I put down my violin and boa. There was one question I was dieing to ask.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now, who are you?" I asked bluntly.

I saw the tree's leaves rustle and the girl jump down. As she was jumping, a bit of her skirt was hung to the tree and for just a second I could see her panties. And the lightest shade of pink crept on my face. It was because of 2 things. Yes, because of the sudden sight of her panties, which are pink by the way- and her cute face. She looked like she was about around the same age group as me. But younger. She was even cuter up close.

"I'm sorry for bothering you,"

_No, you didn't bother me at all _My conscience told me

"-But I think you dropped something,"

Her voice was cute and petite. But what did I drop? I saw her walking towards me. Her soft pink hair flowed with the wind and her honey, amber orbs never separated from mine as she walked on the stage. She slowly close to me and took something out of her pocket. My key? I dropped it? But she pulled out something else by accident… A Lock that matched my key. I saw her other hand snatch the lock from her open hand and hid it behind her back nervously. I silently took my key out of her open hand.

"Thanks. Uhh… So why are you here? It's midnight. And you could've got a cold sleeping underneath that tree!" I snapped at her.

I was probably a bit to harsh. Because I heard her squeak.

"I can probably ask the same to you. Why are you here?" That wasn't what I was expecting.

"Name's Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Spending my birthday alone. My parents don't give a Danm about me and my sister's not home,"

I say some sympathy in her eyes. And she opened her mouth to answer my question.

"Okay… Ikuto. Mine's Amu Hinamori…It was my parent's death anniversary t- Yesterday. I'm just here because I was waiting for the rain to stop," her answer was sad yet understanding. To me, it was like my parents don't exist because they never pay attention to me. They're just 2 other people that live in the same planet as me.

We both sighed in unison.

**Krreaaakkkk!**

I heard and I looked around for the source of the sound. My companion did so too. Then I saw it… headlights swung off its stands and I saw one screw dropping off. As if that was surprising enough, Amu pushed me out of the way, off the stage, so I wouldn't get hurt as much. Thankfully I had enough time to pull the extended arm that pushed me and pulled her with me and I pulled her towards me. Her foot slipped and something of mine was lost forever.

****Amu's & Ikuto's Pov****

My first kiss was lost… To Amu Hinamori/Ikuto Tsukiyomi!

**{End of Chapter 1}**

Kunori: Woot! I wrote for a whole 1 hour and a half =]

Amu: Yay! *Throws confetti*

Ikuto: If there's not much Amuto, I'm not interested.

Amu: Bad kitty! *Pulls ears*

Ikuto: Ow ow ow!

Kunori: Amu, that's enough!

Amu: *Lets go*

Ikuto: *Rubs ear and sticks tong out at Amu*

Amu: *Points at Ikuto! Look at what he did!

Kunori: You two, behave!

Ikuto: Read and review!

P.S: Ami was 12 and Amu is 18 Ikuto is 19… Ami sure lives with Amu but Ami's staying at her friend's house for the night.


	2. I'm Terribly Sorry!

**Kunori: YAY~ Second chapter!**

**Amu: *Holds a banner that says 'congratulations!'* Yay!**

**Ikuto: You uploaded pretty quick…**

**Amu: Yeah, come to think of it… You did!**

**Kunori: Uhu! I had some time!**

**Ikuto: Too much time.**

**Kunori: BAD! Go to bad kitty corner! *Points to the corner of the room***

**Ikuto: -_-;; No**

**Amu: *Pulls ears* Or else I'm getting Tsukasa!**

**Ikuto: Owwwiiieee! *Runs to the corner and sobs emoly* Tsukasa does things me n_n**

**Amu: …Like what? *Smirks***

**Ikuto: Look at who's the pervert! He makes my cat senses tingle. With ****CATNIP**

**Amu: Oh… Right ^^;;**

**Kunori: I don't own Shugo chara! =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 of**

**Mid-Night Accident:**

**I'm terribly sorry!**

****Amu's Pov****

W-why did he pull me off? I was already planning to jump off with him… I just lost my balance when Ikuto pulled me. I could feel a large amount of blood rush to my cheeks. I'd probably put the reddest cherries to shame if you compare it to the colour of my cheeks. B-but his lips were so soft. I had no intention to pull away and it didn't seem like he did either. Then he did the thing I least expected… He deepened the kiss and closed his eyes. I felt his hands slither across my waist. So I wrapped my arms round Ikuto's neck and pulled the kiss in deeper. Savouring every second, I closed my eyes.

I _can't believe I'm kissing a boy I just met, and __**enjoying**__ it._

I pulled apart to breath for air. I was gasping and he just licked his lips. Probably tasting my strawberry flavoured lip-gloss... I blushed even harder- If that was possible- and looked down. He must be angry at me for doing what I did.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" I silently repeated to him.

It was happening again… I was crying. I was so confused! It was hard to breathe again and I closed my eyes shut- trying to stop crying. I failed miserably and continued to cry. I felt him puck a lock of my hair behind me ear.

"Look up, Amu," his voice was so understanding, so soft.

I did as I was told and looked up, Opening my eyes, still blushing violently, still crying. He lifted him hand towards my face and wiped my tears.

"Crying doesn't suit you. And it isn't your fault. It was an accident. Okay?"

I was happy he way comforting me, and slowly nodded. Then he hugged me. His arms were so strong. I felt safe from the violent blows of the world. I felt like I belonged there.

* * *

****Ikuto's Pov****

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Amu. Her eyes were telling me she was confused, sad and scared. I can't blame her from being confused. She's just been kissed by a guy she met today and I could tell she _liked_ it. And c'mon! Who wouldn't be sad on their parent's death anniversary? Scared… I had to think about that. Was she scared that I was… Angry as her? I held her tight and close. I stroked her soft, smooth hair for while. She sighed and I let go.

"You okay now?" I asked ever so bluntly.

"Y-yeah," she got up, still sniffing and turned around. I got up too and to my pleasant surprise; she turned around with a full heartedly smile on her face. "H-happy birthday Ikuto!" there was a slight blush on her face.

It's cute how she blushes easily and shutters her words. I smiled at her kind words. Something I wasn't able to so full heatedly in so long: a simple smile.

"Thanks, pinkie," I joked.

"H-hey! Stop making fun of my hair colour!"

I smirked at this _perfect_ opportunity to make fun of her.

"That's not the only thing that's pink," I looked down to her skirt and she followed my gaze.

"P-pervert!" Amu shouted and blushed immensely. My reply was a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah, enough of that. I'll walk you home," I let out my hand to her.

"Why?" wow… She doesn't think does she?

"It's what? Should be 1:20 in the morning now, and there are countless drunkards walking around!" I argued.

She probably couldn't think of anything else because I had a pretty good point. She took my hand and looked around. She just guided me round telling me weather to turn right of left. Stuff like that.

* * *

****Amu's Pov****

I was still lightly blushing at what happed. How did he know what colour panties I was wearing? That pervert! Oh well… At least he was being nice. I need to apologise to Nadeshiko and Kukai for this. You see; they're my roomies. We have 2 more spare rooms along with us. And the collage we all are going to pays for us. They told us that the next transfer student would stay with us in the empty room. And of course, Ami: My little sister- sleeps in one of the rooms.

"We're here…" I said to Ikuto as I let go of his hand and took out my house keys.

"This place is paid by Seiyo Collage… Right?" He sounded surprised.

"Yup! Me and my roomies go there," I proclaimed as I opened the door.

I saw… Kukai and Nadeshiko, standing in front of the door. Kukai looking dangerously pissed and Nadeshiko looking fragilely worried.

"I-I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to come back by 12 but I sorta' lost my consciousness of time. I tried calling but I had no credit. I was stuck under a tree when it started raining and I saw a key that someone lost and-"

I was interrupted when I heard Kukai sigh and I saw Nadeshiko's eyes widen. I followed her gaze and saw… Oh… I forgot about_ him_.

"Amu-Chan~ is this who I think it is?" Nadeshiko's imagination was running wild again. She was like a mother to me. Kukai was like an older brother. We were like one big happy family.

"No, Nadeshiko. He Is not my bo-"

"Yes," Ikuto said bluntly.

What the hell is he thinking? Nadeshiko has this weird look in her eyes.

"Ehhh? Hinamori finally made a move!" Kukai blurted out.

"Kukai!" I shouted at him.

"Awwww! My little Amu-Chan Is growing up!" Nadeshiko was always like this…

* * *

****Ikuto's Pov****

Amu's roomies are interesting and funny. I decided to play a little more. I tapped Amu on the shoulder and she turned around.

"You man that kiss meant nothing? You were pulling it in deeper and seemed to enjoy it~ Amu-_Koi_, you're so cold," I joked.

The girl with deep, violet hair looked like she was on crack or something. She was… Happy. Hahaha. Just like a real mother.

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted. I put a finger on her lips.

"You'll wake up people," I told her.

"I DON'T CARE JUS-"

I interrupted her with a kiss and she was just staring at me. Wide-Eyes just staring at me.

"Hush, Amu-_Koi,"_ I breathed into her mouth.

The girl… I think how name was Nadeshiko. The one Amu was talking about. Yeah, she had stars in her eyes and jumping around. The guy, Amu called him Kukai- he was just staring at us as if we were a TV. Amu blushed neon red.

"S-shut up Ikuto. A-and Nadeshiko, he's not, I repeat NOT my boyfriend! And quit calling me Amu-Koi!"

I chuckled and said; "Night Amu-_Koi. _I'll see you again soon." She should understand what I meant by that on Monday.

"Huh?" all three of them said in unison.

"Oh! I get It! Hinamori is going on a date with that guy soon!" Kukai laughed.

Amu sighed and said to me: "Thanks… For… You know, AND QUIT CALLING ME AMU-_KOI!_"

_For kissing you? For comforting you? For hugging you? For talking you home and holding your hand the whole way through?_ Which one my dear Amu?

I smirked and continued walking.

* * *

****Nadeshiko's Pov****

Me and Kukai were up all this time waiting for her! But I think Kukai dozed off for a little nap. I never knew he talked in his sleep! He was saying something about a bomb inside a pie and Amu ate it and that's why she isn't back yet. I giggled at his weird dream.

By now I was really worried about Amu and it was getting close to 1:15 in the morning. I kicked Kukai when he started snoring.

"Hey, Kukai, you're not a pig!" I snapped and he got up straight away.

"Yes Ma'm!" Kukai saluted.

It was 1:20 now… This is worrying.

"KUKAI! SHE'S NOT HOME YET! COULD IT BE SHE GOT KIDNAPPED? OR HIT BY A CAR? NOOOOO!" I know I was over-reacting, but what was I supposed to do? I'm her best friend!

Then the door opened and I stood in front of the door and heard voices. So I put my ear against the door and Kukai did the same.

"We're here…" it was Amu's voice. Who's she talking to?

"This place is paid by Seiyo Collage… Right?" It sounded like a… A boy! Oh my gosh! She was with a boy!

"Yup! Me and my roomies go there," I couldn't help but smile.

When we saw the door creek a little, I and Kukai immediately stepped back. Kukai was pretending to be angry and tapped his foot. I played along and looked worried.

"I-I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to come back by 12 but I sorta' lost my consciousness of time. I tried calling but I had no credit. I was stuck under a tree when it started raining and I saw a key that someone lost and-"

Aww! It's cute how she tried and covers up something. I wanted to hear more but she stopped when Kukai sighed. He hates it when Amu lies. But this time it didn't sound like a lie. I looked up and my eyes widened. So she likes this type? He had Mid-Night blue hair and deep azure eyes.

**(A/N: I'm going to skip the conversation. Yes; today I feel lazy =w= )**

Ohhh! How cute! That guy kissed Amu! But Amu looked pretty pissed. I heard her sigh and walked back inside.

"It's late Amu-Chan, please don't make us worry like that," I softly said.

"Yes Nadeshiko," Amu said. "Mom" I heard her say quietly and sarcastically.

"Mom?" Kukai snorted and laughed.

I sighed and told both of them: "We should get to sleep now. It's Sunday… Today so we can sleep in."

"Today? Oh, I forgot it's early in the morning," Kukai proclaimed.

After some explaining and lecturing, we all got dressed. I and Kukai already took showers so Amu took a shower before she went to sleep. Once I heard her get into bed I was able to sleep. I guess we are kind of like family. Amu and Kukai get into fights for the remote and I need to break it up. When we were little kids, Kukai taught Amu how to ride a bite, just how a big brother would teach his little sister. I would watch by sitting on the grass and cheer for Amu. Yeah, we're the best of friends. We're as close as friends can get. We weren't even friends. We were _family. _At that thought I shut my eyelids and drifted off.

* * *

****Amu's Pov****

That was one heck of a night. Plus, what did Ikuto mean by 'I'll see you soon'? Well… I should just get some rest.

_(30 minutes later)_

Why is it so Danm hard to sleep? …But I can't stop thinking about it: The kiss. I blushed at the thought and hid my face in my blanket.

"Why? WHYY CAN'T I SLEEP?" I shouted into my pillow so I wouldn't wake Nadeshiko or Kukai up. I bet it sounded a little quieter and like; _'hiiii? Hii hcat mrh pheeeph?' _I sighed and thought about a certain boy with azure blue eyes with matching hair and after a while- I went to sleep.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**

I shut my alarm clock and looked at it. '10:30 am' wow, I woke up late. I heard something like metal clattering against each other. Nadeshiko's probably setting up breakfast. I still heard loud snoring from across the corridor. And when I say loud- I _mean_ loud. Kukai's room is in the frieken' other side of the corridor! Gosh, he must be tired. I got up and made my bed. I opened the closet and picked out a black t-shirt that says 'anything boys can do, girls can do better' on the front with a red mini skirt. I used 2 belts that were hanging loosely from my hips with long knee socks with ribbons at the top. Finishing off with my trademark 'x' clip hanging tightly on my hair and black arm warmers that were elbow-length and didn't cover my fingers. Also chains and buckles loosely gripping on them. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then washed my face. Then I went downstairs to eat breakfast. The day went on pretty normal. Kukai finally came down at 2:20 in the afternoon, me and Nadeshiko laughed at him because his hair was a mess!

* * *

****Nadeshiko's Pov** (Monday)**

**Beep b-**

**(A/N: Anyone notice Nade-chan gets up a lot quicker that Amu?)**

I fluttered my eyelids open as the alarm clock startled me. I got up and neatly and quickly fixed my bed. '7:00am' Okay… Now to wake Amu-Chan and Souma-Kun up then make breakfast. I combed my hair and got dressed. Out school uniform was a black blazer with white trimmings of fine silk on the front. **(A/N: Just imagine it like Ikuto's school uniform. Only girls wear black pencil skirts and boys obviously wear black school trousers.) **I walked out of my door and to Souma-Kun's door.

"Souma-Kun, wake up! School today!" I shouted as I knocked.

I heard a groan and a quiet; "Moorrrnneeeennn' Nade~" Kukai was still half asleep. Well, it's better than sleeping like sleeping beauty. Yesterday it seemed that he was sleeping for 100 years! I walked over to Amu's door and knocked.

"Gotcha Nadeshiko," Amu murmured. I smiled and walked downstairs to make breakfast.

* * *

****Kukai's Pov****

Stupid Monday. It seemed only yesterday it was the start of half term holiday. It's the new term, so we're bound to get at least 1 new student in school. I got dressed and went to the bathroom. Before I got in, I of course knocked. I've been doing it ever since I accidentally walked in on Fujasaki showering. Ahaha. She almost broke my nose when she threw that shampoo bottle at me.

"Just a sec, Kukai!" Hinamori. I'm glad I knocked. That would've been nasty.

The door opened and I saw a very tired Hinamori but ignored her expression and walked in.

* * *

****Amu's Pov****

**(School; homeroom class)**

I shot a glare at Kukai for almost making us late. If looks could kill, he's be swarmed and rats, ants and flies attracted to the smell of his rotting body. I welt my eye twitch and leaned on the empty seat beside me.

"Now, class, we're getting a new student today!" Nikaidou-Sensei said.

A new student? I wonder if it's a boy or girl. What's that person like?

"Please come in Tsukiyomi!" Hnm… Tsukiyomi… Where have I heard it before?

I saw the doors open and my jaw dropped as I caught the sight of who it was. No wonder it was familiar! I heard some of the girls squeal, some whispered and some stayed quiet. I, Nadeshiko and Kukai just stared at the new student wide eyed.

"Hey, the name's Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Ikuto winked the majority of girls fainted. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

Nadeshiko was sitting on my left and Kukai was sitting in the seat in front of me. There was an empty seat on my right… The only empty seat. Crrraaaappppp! **(A/N: The seating arrangement is there are 2 tables in each row. There are 3 seats on 1 table, all obviously facing the teacher. There are different levels. So at the back it's the highest point. Like… Stairs of a movie theatre?) **I saw girls pushing people off their seats to get Ikuto to sit next to them.

"Now, now class! Stop shoving! Ikuto, please sit next to Himamori-San, over there," Nikaidou-Sensei pointed to the seat next to me. "Please put your hand up Himamori-San!"

I put up my hand casually. I was used to Our teacher calling me 'Himamori' and not Hinamori.

"Yo~" I said as my 'cool and spicy' character kicked in.

"Cool And Spicy!" I heard the class chant.

Ikuto, Nadeshiko, Kukai and I just sweat dropped. Ikuto smirked as he was walking towards me. It was a smirk that makes you want to kiss it and straighten it out forever. Well, maybe not forever, but control it somehow. Make it _yours_. Wait… WOAH! What the hell am I thinking? I DON'T LOVE HIM!

'_Yes you do~' _ My conscience told me.

I don't want to get into a fight with… Myself so I stopped thinking and let the day go by… I'll have to ask him all those questions at lunch.

* * *

**Kunori: WRITERS CRAMP WRITERS CRAMP! **

**Amu: *Puts a towel soaked in ice water on Kunori's hand* don't overwork yourself!**

**Ikuto: Whoa, 7 pages.**

**Kunori: I know right?**

**Amu: You did well Kunroi!**

**Ikuto: As long as there's plenty of amuto and no Tsukasa and Tadase, I'm happy.**

**Kunori: *Smirks* Oh, you'll see if there's no Tsukasa or Tadase.**

**Amu: T-Tadase~ *Blushes***

**Ikuto: NOOOOOO!**

**Kunori: See? But I know how to make Amu yours!**

**Ikuto: How?**

**Amu: Tadase~ Tadase~ Taaaadddaaaasssssee~~  
**

**Kunori: *Whispers***

**Ikuto: That's dirty… I like it!**

**Kunori: GO!**

**Amu: Taadddaaaasss-**

**Ikuto: *French kisses Amu***

**Amu: O/O**

**Kunori: *Takes pictures***

**Amu: I-Ikuto~ ./.**

**Ikuto: Yeah~ *High fives Kunori***

**Kunori: Yeaaahhhnnn!**

**Ikuto: R&R for more amutoness! ^_^**

**Amu: Ikuto… o/o**


	3. I hope

**Kunori: Ugh… Feeling sick…**

**Amu: Why?**

**Ikuto: She got wasted last night.**

**Kunori: YEAAAHHHH~**

**Amu & Ikuto: ^^;; W-wha?**

**Kunori: it makes you feel all warm n' fuzzy inside 3**

**Ikuto: Just get on with it.**

**Amu: Kunori does not own Shugo Chara! **

**She only owns 'Kunori Katere' and 'Kaito Teton'**

**Kunori: Bad language today kids!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 of**

**Mid-Night Accident:**

**I hope…**

**

* * *

**

****Amu's Pov****

Ikuto was eyeing me all through homeroom and it was creeping me out. Smirking… Smirking his sexy smirk~ …What the fuck? I DO NOT LIKE HIM!

_Yes you do~_

_No I don't!_

_Do~_

_Don't!_

_DooooooooOOOOOoooOOO~_

Okay… I just quit arguing with… Myself… Again…

Okay, anyone would think I'm insane. To make matters worse, most of the girls were giving me evils because I was sitting next to the new _'sexy'_ kid. Why me?

"So, Fujasaki are you in charge of the decorations?" Nikaidou sensei asked.

"Yes sensei!" Nadeshiko called.

"Yuiki, can you do the sweets and snacks?"

"Hai, sensei!" Yaya flung her hand in the air and I smiled.

The upcoming school festival… We're doing a cosplay café.

"Hinamori, Teton, Tsukiyomi and **(A/N: Oh god… I can't think of a name… Oh! I'll just make one up!) **Katere, the cosplay cloths. And after school, Katere, can you borrow some sowing machines from the sowing club after school?" Nikaidou startled me… I'm with Ikuto? My life sucks… That Katere girl… I think her name was Kunori? She's in the sowing club and her designs are really cute! Teton… I think it was Kaito Teton. They both hang around each other a lot.

"Ah! Hai Nikaidou-sensei!" Kunori replied.

"Sure," Kaito shouted.

"Kay," Ikuto casually said.

"Hnm, whatever," I nodded, looking bored with my legs crossed, my elbows resting on the table and my head resting on them. My 'cool and spicy' pose.

"Cool and Spicy!" Here we go again.

Cloths… Cloths… There is so gonna be a maid costume. Loads of frills! Ummm… Let's see… What anime is well known in this class? I know, Vampire Night! Kaname, Zero and Yuuki. So I need Black and white fabric…

**(At Lunch)**

Then I need to buy some blue and white fabric then-

"Amu-Chii! Class is finished!" I saw a hand wave in front of me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"MAID COSTUME!" I shouted out unexpectedly.

I looked around and was thankful that it was only Yaya, Nadeshiko and Rima here.

"What the hell?" Rima twitched her eye and suddenly all of them burst out in laughter. I blushed a light pink and started to laugh with them.

As the laughter died, we all walked to the greens of the school to eat our lunch. Once we got there, Nadeshiko put down her lunch and flapped around a picnic blanket she was holding and put it neatly on the floor. We all sat on the picnic blanket and ate our lunch with a little bit of small talk. Once we finished, we all cleared up and went inside to put our lunch boxes back in our bags. Then I remembered.

"Ahh! Everyone, I need to too for someone! Sorry, I gotta' go!" I shouted at them but before I could go, Rima grabbed my wrist.

"Is that someone with a much toned body, new to this school, kissed you last night and with blue hair?" Nadeshiko smirked. I saw Yaya and Rima twitch.

"TSUKIYOMI KISSED AMU?" Yaya and Rima shouted in unison. Luckily, the room was empty.

"Don't shout about it! Yes, but it meant nothing!" I covered my hands over their mouths to shut them up. Then I felt a pair of hand slither across my waist and pulled me. Nadeshiko giggled and Yaya squealed like a fan girl. Rima just twitched.

"Amu-_Koi_, you mean that kiss last night meant nothing? How mean~" oh god… It was that voice I dreaded the most. I was about to run off but I was suddenly lifted and Ikuto carried me bridal style.

"I-Ikuto! Let me down!" I felt a huge amount of blood rush to my cheeks. "NO~ THE KISS MENT NOTHING!"

"You seemed to like it. You _did_ kiss back~" his voice was so seductive and sexy… Noooo! Shoo awkward thoughts! Shoo! Go away~

"Rim- WHAT THE HELL?" Rima, Yaya Nadeshiko! All gone! They abandoned me! I sighed. "Ikuto, let me down," I asked with a pissed attitude. Thankfully he let me down.

"Uhh… Before you go, I need to ask you something," I told him, blushing slightly.

"Hnm?"

"How exactly did you get that key? You know the one I found back at the park?"

"It was a memento from my father. So, how did you get a hold of the lock?"

"I met this woman when we went to Kyoto gave it to me and said… She said that…" my voice trailed off as I got to the last part.

"She said?"

"That the holder of the key is…" I shook my head. "Never mind, it's not important,"

"Tell me, Amu. Or else," He kept on walking towards me and I kept on stepping back. Until my back hit some lockers and he placed one of his hands on the right side of my head and the other on the left near my waist.

"Uhh… Ehhh!" I kept silent for a second but then Ikuto's face got about 3 inches closer to mine. "That the holder of the key is my t-"

**RIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**

Saved by the bell! I thank the lord that next is home economics! No boys attend the class and I'm happy about it. Ikuto was a bit startled at the bell and loosened his muscles. I took this opportunity and shoved the arm on my left and ran to class.

* * *

****Ikuto's Pov****

God! The one time to let my guard down! What the fuck did the woman who gave it to her said. 'That the holder of the key is…' What? Danmit! Well, I can't go after her now. I need to get to my English class.

**(Last class of the day; Music)**

Pretty much the same thing happened in this class. I gained a few fan-girls and got a few evils from some of the boys. Amu was in this class. No surprise there…

"Today, we set you up in groups for the rest of the new trimester!" Himeka Sensei shouted. "so, I'll call all of you one by one to perform. If you've planned a duet or a group performance, please tall me when I call out your name,"

"Hai, sensei!" The class responded.

"So, Tsukiyomi-san, can you go first?" I nodded.

"I would ask is would come and accompany me," I said to the teacher. Amu looked confused.

"What? I never planned this," Amu mouthed as she glared at me.

I smirked and mouthed back; "Just come on, Amu,"

She sighed.

"Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san, what would you like to perform?" Himeka sensei asked.

I passed Amu a note as we walked to the front of the class. It said;

'Do you know the lyrics to eternal snow?' I looked at her and she looked at me and nodded.

I picked my violin up from the instrument case and positioned properly so I could play comfortably. I started and Amu sang along. **(A/N: I don't own Eternal snow!)**

**

* * *

**

"**I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?  
Will the feeling do nothing but swell,  
Or will you notice it**

**Even though I've never said anything?  
Like snow, but quietly it continues to pile up**

**Hold me tight if I think like this I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone  
I love you; my tears won't stop therefore,  
I should be free of you**

**How long will I keep thinking of you?  
My sigh makes the window glass fog up**

**now; a burning candle  
can't melt my shaking heart anymore?**

**Hold me tight, strong enough to break me  
If we meet in a biting cold blizzard I won't feel cold,  
And I miss you every time I think of you  
This scarf that I knit for you I'm holding it alone tonight  
If there were an eternally falling snow  
This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?  
Hold me tight if I think like this I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone  
I love you; my chest fills up  
I want to cry out to the winter sky I want to see you now"**

**

* * *

**

One we finished, I heard Amu gasp and I put my violin down.

"Umm… Himeka Sensei, were done," Amu stated.

Our teacher started clapping and the rest of the class followed. With a few whispers of; 'That new kid's really good!' and some- 'Hinamori-sama is so talented! I want to be like her!' the last think I picked up was 'wow, they sound great together! They would probably be good enough to go on world tours,'

"That was excellent! Tsukiyomi-san and Hinamori-san, it's decided! You two will be the half of one full group! We simply can't separate you!"

I looked at Amu and she was furiously twitching. At the end of the day, our group was marked as the top group and we were a group with four; I, Amu, Nadeshiko and Nagihko. Apparently, Nagihko and Nadeshiko are twins. The school has a policy for not placing relatives in the same dorms and classes to much because they tend to hang around their siblings and not make any other friends.

We're put in groups so that when we do group activities, we can all decide quicker and won't fight over who is where. Like writing songs or teaching each other a new skill. Stuff like that.

* * *

****Amu's Pov****

Somehow it feels like the guy deliberately tries to be with me. It's probably just a coincidence! Yeah, that's it, a coincidence~

**(After school)**

"Katere-san, wait for us!" I shouted at Kunori as I and Ikuto were catching up to her. She turned around and looked at us.

"Oh, I completely forgot! I'm sorry Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi-san come and follow me to the club room!" Kunori exclaimed with a smile on her face. "Kaito, come over here!"

I saw Kaito walk out of the boy's changing room and he turned his head.

"Coming, Kunny!" he ran towards us and we all headed to the sowing clubroom.

Once we got there, Kunori told us that if we get stuck with anything, just ask her, then were the fabrics were and to be careful with the sowing machines. First we had to draw out our plans then show them to everyone else and see if we agreed with it. Kunori was the first to finish and she made a Kagamine Rin cosplay. Kaito had made a vampire night uniform for the night class. Ikuto made this weird male-gothic, midnight blue neko cosplay. **(A/N: It's like Ikuto's Character transformation cloths) ** I did a gothic made dress. Kaito and Kunori were really good at this stuff.

Once we were finished, we were planning to do this again for the next 2 weeks we have to prepare every night. I didn't mind at all, it was loads of fun! But I was careful to keep up my 'cool and spicy' act. We all put our ready made cloths in a special wardrobe for our use only.

"Everyone did well, now how about we all head home?" Kaito casually said. "You did good Hinamori, Tsukiyomi,"

"No prob. N' you guys can call me Amu. I don' mind," I said to Kunori and Kaito.

"Eh… So that means you can call me Kunori! And thanks again for working with us," that girl is always cheery.

I remember back when we were first years at this collage. She always kept to herself, sat in the corner of the classroom, ate by herself at lunch, never talked to anyone, didn't join any clubs and never participated in events like cosplay cafés, haunted houses, volunteering to help the kids in the elementary section; stuff like that. But in the second year, she met Kaito then she was completely different. I wish I could have a friend like that so I didn't have to keep my 'cool and spicy' act like 90% of the time. I know I have some friends I can act normal around, but I want someone who can re-assure me that I should just act myself. But it's harder than you think. Once you've done something, it's hard to undo it.

"See you tomorrow," Kunori said as she was walking away from the school, Kaito beside her. I nodded and looked around.

"Ikuto isn't here… Wait, is he's a new student here- then we have 1 spare room… Aw shit! God hates me!" I shouted out.

**Step step step step~**

I looked at where the noise was coming from. Ikuto was walking out of the school with a big bag hanging on his shoulders.

"Umm… Amu, the principle told me that I would be-" I new what he was gonna say.

"Sleeping over at the spare room at mine, Nadeshiko's and Kukai's home?" I interrupted and he nodded.

I sighed and gestured him to follow me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he was smirking. Once we got there, I stopped at the door and got the key from my pocket to open the door.

"I'm home!" I shouted. As I stepped in and kept the door open for Ikuto and he walked in.

"Welcome ho- Oh, my! Amu-Chan, I forgot he was going to be staying here now! It seems I'll have to prepare food for five now," Nadeshiko blurted.

"Five, Ami's home?" I asked.

"Onee-Chan! And her boyfriend?" I heard Ami. I blushed.

"For the last time… He_IS_N-O-T_MY_BOY-FRIEND!" I shouted out.

"Oh, hey Hinamori!" I heard Kukai from upstairs. I sighed.

"Ikuto, come on. I'll show you to your room," I took off my shows and Ikuto did too. I walked upstairs and he followed. I opened the door next to mine and showed him his room.

"This is it. Unpack your stuff then Nadeshiko will call you down for dinner," I told him. "Kukai! Can you come here for a sec?" I shouted. Kukai's door opened and he looked at Ikuto.

"Ikuto, this is Kukai Souma. Kukai help him unpack please," I pleased while fluttering my eyelashes.

Kukai sighed. "Fine, but you have to clan the dished for me tonight,"

"Deal!" I exclaimed and I smiled.

"Kukai, this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The girl downstairs is called Nadeshiko Fujasaki. The youngest in the house is Ami Hinamori, my little sister," I said to Ikuto and he smirked. I dashed to my room and locked the door to get changed.

'_This is gonna' be one **heck** of a year…'_

_

* * *

_

**Kunori: I know the characters are a bit OOC... And I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I had MAJOR writers block! ^^;;**

**Amu: It's okay!**

**Ikuto: Aww, I wanted to sleep in the same room as Amu *Huggles Amu* **

**Amu: PERV! LEMME' GO!**

**Kunori: Let her go or else I'm not writing that lemon I promised!**

**Ikuto: Nyuuu! Kitty wants lemon! *Lets Amu go***

**Amu: L-LEMON? WHO SAID THERE WAS GONNA BE A LEMON?**

**Kunori: … Hey, I was only joking… I'm not planning on writing a lemon…**

**Ikuto: Aww…**

**Amu: Phew!**

**Ikuto: But who knows what's happening behind the curtains? ;D**

**Kunori: Anything can change my mind ^.^**

**Amu: T.T My hell is coming~**

**Ikuto: R&R! meow~**


	4. Forgive and forget

**Kunori: Happy birthday to meh~ Happy birthday to meh~**

**Amu: It's your birthday?**

**Kunori: Yup! June 8****th****!**

**Ikuto: So how old are you?**

**Kunori: Old enough to write a lemon *wink***

**Amu: Noooo!**

**Ikuto: Haven't you written a lemon when you were like 11 or something?**

**Kunori: … Nooooo …**

**Ikuto: I knew it. You probably have written millions of lemons so far. Amuto ones, may I add~**

**Amu: Are you serious? O_O**

**Kunori: Nuu! I'm serious! I didn't!**

**Ikuto: Yeah right~ *smirks***

**Amu: Kunori doesn't own Shugo chara!**

**Kunori: Nooooo! I didn't! *sobs in the corner*

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Of**

**Mid-Night Accident**

'**Forgive and forget'

* * *

**

****Amu's Pov****

I opened my eyes but immediately shut them again. The light coming from the curtains were much too bright! In time, I opened my eyes fully and got up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. A loud 'yawn' escaped from my vocal chords and I looked at the clock. '6:45 am' I was quite early. Still another 15 minutes until Nadeshiko comes to wake me up.

"Friday 19th December 2010" I said aloud as I read my calendar. It was almost Christmas!

I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it to reach out for my school uniform. I put it on my messy bed and picked up my brush and fixed my hair. I then slipped on my school uniform with a few accessories to complete my 'cool and spicy' look along with my trademark 'X' clip gripping on my hair. I admired my looks in the mirror then walked over to my bed to fix it. I opened my window/door and stepped onto the awaiting balcony. The view looked beautiful…

"Amu-Chan, wake up!" I heard Nadeshiko call.

"I'm already up!" I replied.

"Okay," I heard Nadeshiko walk away and I stepped back into my room. I closed my window/door and walked to my door leading to the corridors. Just as I was going to open it, it opened itself and revealed Nadeshiko.

"Oh, Amu-Chan, can you please wake up Tsukiyomi-kun?" Nadeshiko requested.

_Tsukiyomi? Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Oh, I forgot this is where he lives now._

I nodded and Nadeshiko smiled. I watched her walk down the stairs until I went over to Ikuto's room. I knocked and said; "Oi, lazy ass, get up. School today," I heard no reply. "Hey! Wake up!"

I opened the door and saw Ikuto, changing and shirtless. And Danm did he look _sexy_… Ahh! Go away weird thoughts! I saw Ikuto smirk and I was about to grab the door handle to step out and close it again but Ikuto grabbed a hold of my arm.

"My, my, Amu. You're being very straight forward today." He pulled me close to him and I blushed violently.

"G-get off me you pervert!" I shouted at him. His face came closer to mine and I struggled to break free. He was just too strong and I gave up. Ikuto's face came closer to mine and I was blushing bright red. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impact.

"Hey, Hinamori, Tsukiyomi, I don't mind you to being all lovey dovey and stuff, but we have school," I heard… Kukai…

The picture was perfect for a misunderstanding. Ikuto shirtless and face close to mine. Holding a metal grip on me. And I, relaxing and closing my eyes. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Kukai looking like he was about to laugh. I blushed even harder and pushed Ikuto away.

"D-don't be stupid Kukai! It's a misunderstanding! And Hurry up and get ch-changed Ikuto!" I shuttered and ran to the bathroom and locked the door…

* * *

****Kukai's Pov****

As I was getting up, I heard some voices coming from the room across mine.

"Oi, lazy ass get up. School today… Hey get up!" it was Hinamori's voice.

I ignored the conversation and dressed up quickly. As I was putting on my blazer, I heard; "G-get off me you pervert!" It was Hinamori again. It seemed interesting so I stepped out of my room only to see what _looked like_; Tsukiyomi was about to kiss Hinamori.

The didn't seem to notice me so I said aloud: "Hey, Hinamori, Tsukiyomi, I don't mind you to being all lovey dovey and stuff, but we have school,"

"D-don't be stupid Kukai! It's a misunderstanding! And Hurry up and get ch-changed Ikuto!" Hinamori shouted and stomped off to the bathroom and I heard her lock the door- leaving Tsukiyomi, a shirtless one may I add; smirking.

"Dude, what was all that about?" I asked Tsukiyomi and he looked at me.

"Just teasing my _favourite_ girl," jeez, this guy seems like a playboy.

"Tsukiyomi, hurry and get changed,"

"Quit the formality and call me Ikuto," it was more of a command than a question.

"Fine _Ikuto_, now get changed!" I shut the door and walked downstairs.

"What was all the shouting?" I saw Nadeshiko wearing a purple and black chequered apron.

"Ikuto and Hinamori were having a row," I replied.

"Well, we need to leave in about an hour. Its 7:30 now so we better hurry," Nadeshiko walked over to me and fixed my mismatching shirt buttons.

"Ah, thanks Fujasaki," I scratched the back of my head and when she was done I sat on the chair near the dining table and observed the food. Like everyday, we had eggs and bread. Not long after sitting, I heard Ikuto come down, followed by a fumed Amu. We ate our breakfast in awkward silence.

Hey… What Happened to Ami?

Oh, her classes were all cancelled. How lucky. I saw Nadeshiko put some transparent wrapping o top of a plate full of food and left a note on it. I could just about make out what it said…

'Ami, this is your breakfast. Please heat it up before you eat it. Take care of the house while we're gone, as well as yourself! We'll be back by half-past four,'

Well… That's nice and thoughtful of Nadeshiko…

* * *

****Ikuto's Pov****

**(In school corridors)**

As we were walking to homeroom, I saw Amu change her expression into a straight face, slightly frowning. Not forgetting her bag slung over her right shoulder and her left hand in her blazer pocket. I guess this is her outer character…

"Good morning, Hinamori-Sama!" a lot of students surrounded her.

"…Move…" Amu bluntly commanded and immediately, the students surrounding her gave way.

"Cool and Spicy!" wow, it's only like my third week and already I'm sick of them saying that.

"But hey, Tsukiyomi-sama always goes to school with Souma-Sama, Fujasaki-Chan and Hinamori-sama. I wonder if they're now roomies…" I heard one girl whisper with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Really? I never noticed… That Hinamori's so fucking lucky and she acts like she doesn't care," I heard this one boy whisper back.

At this point, I was pissed that people were talking about Amu in this way. They have no idea what kind of pain she's been through. They've never seen Amu cry, look so defenceless and so heartbroken. And they have the nerve to call her _'so fucking lucky'_? I ought to step right into that crowd and-

Wait… Why do I care? Amu's nothing more than another girl… Only she's different from other girls. She wasn't worshiping the very ground I walked on, or squealing every time she was in the same room as me.

"Nadeshiko, I forgot something in my locker in the girls changing room. So can you go on ahead without me?" Amu asked.

"Sure, just come back to class on time," I looked at Nadeshiko, who was walking not to far away from me and in front of me, beside Amu. Nadeshiko looked around and suddenly lightened up. "Look! Amu-Chan, it's the prince!" Nadeshiko pointed to her right and Amu looked. I saw Amu look a little happier and blush a bit.

Who is this _'prince'_? It seems I have some competition…

What? Competition for _what_, exactly?

I saw this person coming towards Amu with a genuine 'princely' smile. He had red-violet eyes and short blond hair. That can't be Amu's type, can it?

* * *

****Amu's Pov****

The second I saw Tadase walk over to me, my heart skipped a beat and felt the blood rush too my cheeks.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san" oh god, what a heavenly voice~ **(A/N: Ikuto: Eww… Kunori: I know right? . )**

"G-good morning Ta-Tadase!" I shuttered. I was about to completely forget what I was going to do when-

"Amu, aren't you supposed to go to the girls changing room now?" Ikuto stepped right in the middle of Tadase and me. And I swear I could hear a little bit of anger in his voice.

"S-sure! I almost forgot, thanks Ikuto!" I snapped and ran- still vaguely blushing.

I ran across all sorts of turns and squeezed through crowded places. When I finally got to the girls changing room door, I opened it.

"Hey, look! It's Hinamori-sama! I can't believe I'm in the same room as her! Kyaaaa!" oh dear mother of sweet fudge cakes. Another fangirl. But I continued to keep my cool and tried my hardest to put on my 'cool and spicy' personality.

"Yeah, you're in the same room as her right now, but my locker is next to hers! That's way more awesome than being in the same room as her!" another fangirl bragged.

I walked over to my locker and slipped my hand in my pocket, rummaging for the key. When I finally found it I took it out and stared at it.

"Key…Lock…" I said aloud. It made me remember about Ikuto's key…

"But you know: I saw her and Tsukiyomi-sama walk to school together along with Souma-sama and Nadeshiko-sama. Hinamori-sama and Tsukiyomi-sama would look so good if they were a couple!"

"Yeah! I know right?" one girl replied. I replied with a sigh.

* * *

****Ikuto's Pov****

**(After school)**

I didn't get a word of that. I was too busy playing that scene in my mind. Why does Amu blush in front of Tadase? Why do I care? Why do I keep on asking myself these stupid questions?

**RING RING RING~**

FINALLY! End of class! I pushed my seat from my chair and got up. I picked my notebook up and walked away. Well…I was about to, but I saw a folded piece of paper drop out of my note book. What was this? I bent down to pick it up and stood up straight again. Carefully, I unfolded the paper and read what it had to offer me.

'_To: Tsukiyomi-sama,_

_Please meet me underneath the biggest sakura blossom tree behind the school and after the last class. I can't hide these feelings anymore; I need to tell you something important._

_~A girl in your homeroom class'_** (A/N: Not such a good love letter XD Lol, sorry. I have no experience of writing one ^^)**

This was annoying. This very letter in my hand is the, what? …One, two, three… twenty-eight… **Thirty-fourth** love letter. God…

**(Under the sakura tree)**

I'm here…Waiting… Agh! Hurry up already! If I don't go to the sowing clubroom soon, Amu will- And I mean **WILL** cut me up!

After a few minutes, I saw a girl run up to me. She was wearing the girl's school uniform. The girl had a hair colour of dull brown. It was up to her elbows and she had plain black eyes.

Okay- call me pervy, but this is the first thing I thought when I saw her:

'_Chest-FLAT, Body-No wanted curves whatsoever'_

Once the girl got to me, she was blushing. But nobody blushed and looks cute the same way as Amu… Okay, so I admitted she's cute. So what?

"What did you want? I have things to do, so hurry up," I said bluntly with a bored expression.

"Tsukiyomi-sama, I-I…" The girl immediately straightened up and started to twirl her hair around her index finger. I looked at her face. She was wearing some stupidly heavy make-up.

"Haven't got all day,"

"Tsukiyomi-sama, I love you! Please go out with me!" Here we go…

"Was that it? That was a waste of perfectly good time," …This is what I call _'indirect kindness' _. This girl's name is Lasiandra. I overheard someone in our class about how someone has a huge crush on this one. Plus, I'm not interested in anyone… But Amu…

"B-but-" she looked like she was about to cry. I can tell those are fake anyways.

"No, means NO!" I was about to walk away but she…

She was kissing me. It was so sudden, that I didn't have time to react.

"Ikuto! Ikuto where are you? Kunori's getting pissed off because you-" crap! CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! Amu is sure to take this as a misunderstanding.

Lasiandra broke the kiss and glared at Amu. I looked at Amu too...

"S-sorry for interrupting. I'll tell Kunori you won't come and I'll just have to make one for you…" Amu looked like she found out her pet dog died. Her tears were welling up and she was trembling. "I'm sorry…" Amu turned around and started to run indoors.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I shouted at Lasiandra. Okay, I understand Amu apologising and stuff… But why was she crying?

"I-I'm sorry!" Lasiandra covered her face with her left hand, covering the whole of her left eye and her index finger on her eyelid.

I gritted my teeth and I ran inside to go after Amu…

* * *

****Amu's Pov****

I was running down the school corridors with my blazer sleeves wiping my tears. _Why Do I care?_ Then I bumped into something…or rather someone.

"My! Amu-Chan, what happened? Come, let's get you cleaned up first then you can tell me," I remember this voice. I looked up and saw the person that I needed the most. Nadeshiko…

I nodded and followed her as she walked towards the girl's toilets. We walked in and Nadeshiko dug her hand in her pocket and slipped out a white handkerchief with some flower patterns on it. She opened the tap and ran the handkerchief underneath the cold, running tap. Once it was wet, Nadeshiko closed the tap and squeezed out the access water. When she was done, she applied it to my cheeks where the tear stains were.

**(after a bit more cleaning and sniffing)**

We stepped outside and started walking towards the sowing club room.

"So, Amu-Chan, can you please explain?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well…"

**(After a lot of explaining)**

"But I don't know why I cried… I felt like… Well, all I can say is that it was indescribable pain," I added.

"Amu… I think you're in love with Tsukiyomi-Kun…"

"WHAT? N-no! I don't!" I stubbornly shuttered.

"You felt jealous when you saw him with another girl; you call each other by first name-"

"That's only because we have no respect for each other!" I interrupted. Nadeshiko sweat dropped and sighed.

"Well, Souma-Kun should by dieing of hunger now. Sayonara, Amu-Chan!"

"B-but it's my turn to cook dinne-"

"Don't worry about it," Nadeshiko winked at me and I smiled. It's great to have such good friends. She turned and I watched as she disappeared into the far corner of the corridor.

I reached for the door handle which had a metal plaque that said: 'Club room- 138'. I was about to open it when…

**BAM!**

"Owwww!" I shouted in agony and a placed my hand on my forehead.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Amu! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Kunori repeated. I guess she slammed the door on my head. And danm, did it hurt!

**(Once they were settled down)**

"Amu, why did you come back so late?" Kunori asked before bending over to pick up a wheel cot of black sting.

"…Ikuto and…" I stopped talking and stopped the sowing machine too. I couldn't say it. Just thinking about it made a tear fall down.

"W-woah! Don't worry about it. Cha' don't have to tell us!" Kaito exclaimed, looking closely at me. I immediately blushed and Kunori stiffened.

**(A bit later)**

**(A/N: Eh, so many time skips! I feel so lazy!)**

The door elegantly opened and all 3 of our attentions were directed to the figure.

"Excuse me, but Tsukiyomi Ikuto told me to pass on the information that he's gone home and won't be attending for today" said the guy. He had green hair and was wearing silver-wire glasses. We nodded and he

"…That idiot's gonna pay… For not attending and for making Amu cry!" Kunori said, more to herself than anyone else. She had an awkwardly noticeable vein on her forehead and she was twitching like mad. I and Kaito simply sweatdropped.

I was that important of a friend to her? How nice…

**(At home)**

I opened the front door with my house keys and stepped in once it was open, of course- closing the door behind me.

"I'm home!" I exclaimed as I slipped my shoes off.

"Hey Hinamori," Kukai said in a bored manner. He was watching soccer on TV so he was probably to engrossed.

"Welcome back!" I heard a feminine voice being carried from the kitchen door.

…I can't say depressed because of Ikuto any longer. I might as well act like it never happened… But I'm still a bit mad I had to stay a few hour's longer making Ikuto's costumes. I walked up the stairs, smelling a light trail of tayaki.

"Mmm… Tayaki…" I said to myself. "Wait, this is no time to be thinking of tayaki!" I mentally slapped myself as I stopped, facing my own door. I sighed as I opened it and I saw my perfectly neat room… With an additional Ikuto standing beside my desk, leaning on it with one hand facing me.

"What do you want, Ikuto?" I asked, obviously angry.

"My, my, Amu, aren't we angry this evening?" Ikuto smirked his stupidly _sexy_ smirk…

"What do you think? You made me stay longer than I was supposed to, doing your share of the job!" I snapped.

"Hnm… I did that much?" I twitched. "But I'm pretty sure I made you jealous with L-"

"I wasn't jealous now get your ass out of my room or else I'll tell Nadeshiko. And you don't wanna know what she does when she's angry," I smirked. Trust me, you don't wanna know~

I saw Ikuto shiver a bit then ignored the comment I just made. His expression suddenly turned into something serious. Like when he was comforting me back then…

"Amu let me explain… Please…"

**(After explaining)

* * *

**

****Ikuto's Pov****

I'm glad Amu was willing to listen. Not even an interruption from her. At one point, she softened her expression.

"Oh… S-sorry for jumping to conclusions…" Amu shuttered. She's so cute…

"So… does this mean you can give me a little 'I'm sorry' kiss?" I smirked.

"BAKA, HENTAI, KURO NEKO!" Amu shouted as she was pushing me out of her room. I chuckled. At least Amu is acting her old self again.

"Amu, look at me for a second," I commanded. Amu stopped and tilted her head. I turned around to face her.

"Wh-what do yah want?" Amu was blushing again.

I bent down to her level.

Just _one_ good night kiss wouldn't hurt right?

I closed the space between us and our lips touched…

* * *

****Amu's Pov****

Nooo! Why didn't I stop him? I let him take another one of my kisses! But he did taste a bit like tayaki… GAH! DANM RANDOM TOUGHTS!

"W-what?" I managed to slip out, wile staring at him with a blank expression.

"Good night, Amu-_Koi_" Ikuto smirked and walked out of my room. I watched him close the door and I sighed.

"This is too much for me to live with!" I shouted as I plopped myself onto my bed. "Why didn't I stop him?" I exclaimed into my pillow.

Come to think of it… Why didn't I stop him all of those other times? And I secretly enjoyed it…

'Maybe I need to take a shower to take my mind of this… It's too confusing for me…' I thought to myself. And on that thought, I got up to grab some cloths and my strawberry printed towel. I crept out of my room and into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me.

"Thank god Kukai fixed the locks…" I said to myself smiling a bit. "I need to thank him later!"

Once I was undressed and in the bath tub, my body was completely relaxed.

My eyes started to feel a bit heavy and said to myself "Just a few minutes won't hurt," I then closed my eyes and in an instant I drifted off into a deep slumber.

**(When Amu wakes up)**

My eyelids fluttered open. _'How long have I been sleeping for?' _was my first thought. I got up and stepped out of the tub. I grabbed my towel and dried myself. I felt a bit dizzy… I dressed myself and slowly stepped towards the bath tub, careful not to slip in any of the wet trails I left behind. I unplugged the tub and watched the bubbly water being drained. Just watching the small whirlpool coming from the drain made me even dizzier. I stepped back a few times and turned once I got close to the door. I unlocked it and opened it, only to find a smirking Ikuto. I felt even drowsier and I stepped forward. Unaware of the puddle, I slipped and shut my eyes waiting for the painful impact… It never came… I looked up and saw that Ikuto was holding me.

* * *

****Ikuto's Pov****

Woah! I know Amu's clumsy but I never knew she was this absent-minded! Luckily I caught her just in time… But she was blushing when I tool a look of her face. I know it's usual but, she was blushing more than usual and she looked drowsy. She was burning up…Badly…

"Hey, Amu, I think you need to go to bed. You have a fever and a temperature. A danm bad one," I told her.

"No, I'm fine Ikuto…" Amu said, still in my arms but then she well asleep.

"Sure you're not, baka," I smiled at her. She looked like an angel when she slept.

I carried her bridal style and walked into her room, opening the door by kicking it open. I walked in, careful not to band my angel's head on anything and carefully placed her on her bed, pulling the covers over her. I then sat at the edge of the bed. I needed to wait for her until she woke up in case she was hungry or thirsty. I can't exactly bother Nadeshiko, she's busy cooking. All Ami would do is panic, and what the hell can Kukai do? I sighed.

"Looks like I'm gonna be looking after you, strawberry,"

* * *

**Kunori: Was that too rushed?**

**Ikuto: Yes.**

**Kunori: *Sobs in the corner***

**Amu: Bad kitty!**

**Kunori: Yeah! Bad kitty!**

**Ikuto: Weren't you acting emo just a second ago?**

**Amu: …Yeaaahhh…**

**Kunori: I got over that seconds ago!**

**Ikuto: Whatever…**

**Amu: R&R… And tell Kunori if she was too rushed with the realisations! Be honest!**

_**Edit: Yeahh… Sorry about rushing it too much, so I re-wrote it! Hope you like it… I was originally planning for the 'sick scene' to happen in chapter 6 but I think this will be much better. I changed the name of the chapter too… YEAH! 9 FREAKIN' PAGES! W00T!  
**_


	5. Announcement

**Kunori: Umm... Guys I'm really sorry about this, but my computer got a virus. I need to ask my dad to re-boot the whole thing which means... Yup... You got it... It ALL gets deleted... I already finished 3/4 of the fanfiction on my other computer, the one with the virus. But don't worry, I saved half of it on a USB stick... It might not be as good because my brother's computer dosen't have spell check... But, I just needed to tell you that it might take a really long time to get the next chapter up... I'm really, REALLY sorry!**

**Ikuto: Typical... Did you download some suspicious software or somethi-**

**Amu: Ikuto! Don't be so mean!**

**Kunori: Yes actually...**

**Ikuto & Amu: *Sweatdrop* H-huh?**

**Kunori: Don't look at me like that! **

**Amu: Oh... kay?**

**Kunori: Deary me, Amu. You sound like you **_**want**_** a lemon!**

**Ikuto: Yes!**

**Amu: NOOOOOooooOOOoooOOOooo!**

**Kunori: ...Amu... I'm only kidding o.o**

**Ikuto: Aww...**

**Amu: *sigh* But it's still a shame all your hard work got deleted...**

**Kunori: Yeah... Anyway... Bye viewers! I'll see you next chapter...**


	6. You're better than I thought

**Kunori: …**

**Amu: What's wrong with you?**

**Ikuto: She found out her favourite amuto fanfic writer is dead.**

**Amu: Oh…**

**Kunori: RIP, my fellow authoress. May your ideas go up to heaven with you.**

**Ikuto: …Okay then?**

**Amu: Wow… She really is faithful.**

**Kunori: A great writer…A friendly replier…**

**Ikuto: The room's aura is…Emo…**

**Amu: Ummm… Kunori doesn't own Shugo chara…

* * *

**

'**Midnight Accident'**

**Chapter: 5**

'**You're better than I thought'**

****Amu's Pov****

I woke up a few minutes ago, but I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. For some reason I could her myself breathing and someone else steadily breathing too… And I feel really warm…

"Amu, wake up," I heard a husky voice tell me. I obeyed and opened my eyes, revealing a smirking Ikuto. Right next to me… On the bed… Lying down with me…

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I shot up off of my pillow. I saw Ikuto get up too and push me back down onto my pillow.

"You're sick. You're staying home, and so am I," It was more of a command. But I know how stubborn Ikuto can get.

"S-so why'd you wake me up?" I shuttered, pulling up a bit of the blanket to cover up my light blush.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Just…" I started thinking about this carefully. "A bowl of leek soup and a glass of warm milk…"

Ikuto nodded and got up. He looked at the door and walked towards it. Right before he walked right out, he looked back at me and looked at me with soft eyes.

"W-what?" my voice sounded dry.

"Nothing…" Ikuto replied and he looked back towards the door to open it. He than walked out and I sighed.

"Sick…This is not good…" I thought.

You see, I act a bit differently compared other people when their sick…

I closed my eyes, hesitantly and almost in an instant, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

****Ikuto's Pov****

This might be a bit fun… With the little information Nadeshiko gave to me before she went to school, I want to see if it's true for myself.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

We were standing near the open door downstairs. Nadeshiko was explaining a few things to me before she left.

"Hnm… Well, I'm sorry Tsukiyomi-Kun. Souma-Kun has soccer practise, therefore can't stay. I have an important student council meeting today about the upcoming cultural festival. Ami, I'm afraid- is unable to take care of a sick person. So I trust Amu-Chan's health to you,"

"That's fine with me,"

"Okay, but I warn you. Amu-Chan acts differently from what you'd normally expect of a sick patient,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Um… If you give Amu-Chan milk before she goes to sleep when she's sick… She sorta' acts… Drunk when she wakes up,"

"Okay… Why?"

"I'm not sure… She just does,"

"Is Amu aware of it?"

"Well… No,"

"Nade-Onee! Hurry up!" I heard Ami call from outside the open door.

"Fujasaki, we're gonna' be late!" Kukai shouted.

Nadeshiko smiled. "Okay, I'll tell Katere-Chan that you two won't be attending the job in the sowing club today," I nodded and Nadeshiko left. I closed the door and crept upstairs to check on my sleeping princess…

**-End Flashback-

* * *

**

So… Amu Hinamori is unaware that she acts 'differently' when she drinks milk before she sleeps. Heh, she asked for warm milk too… This is way too easy.

* * *

**(After Ikuto finished cooking and heating the milk… Milk :D)**

I kicked the door open. I couldn't use my hands because I was holding a tray with a plate full of soup and a mug of warm milk.

"Hnmm?" I hard Amu hum in curiosity.

"Hurry up and eat," I stepped into her room then next to her bed. I placed the tray on Amu's lap as soon as she sat up.

"T-thanks," Amu started to eat then I just sat in the chair next to her bed, waiting for her to finish everything.

* * *

**(When she finished)**

"I'm done…" Amu said with a quiet voice.

I got up and took the tray off her then walked out of the room. Just before I was completely out, I said to her: "…Get some rest, okay?" I heard a bit of shuffling which meant Amu was now lying down. Once I was out of the room, I smirked to myself.

* * *

**(A little later after Ikuto does stuff that peach pit doesn't show us in his spare time... I'm curious now D:)**

I type the last word of my school essay on the computer and sighed. I saved my work **(A/N: Which is what I forget to do all the time ^^;;) **then turned of the computer. I spun round on the computer chair and stood up.

'_I think I should check up on Amu…' _ I thought to myself. So I walked out of my room with my hands stuffed in my pocket and walked into Amu's room.

"Mom… Dad… Please come back… I… explain… Lock… K-key," I heard Amu mumble in her sleep. She was dreaming. I walked over to her and sat on the corner of the bed, admiring Amu's cute face. Her eyes suddenly popped open and she was panting slightly and with a slight tint of pink on her face.

"Amu? Are you okay?" I asked her cautiously.

Amu got up and stared at me. "I-Ikuto-Koiii~" She then leaned in closer. "Do you like me?" she then closed the space between us and our lips met. My eyes were wide but Amu's were closed, and seemed to be enjoying.

* * *

****Amu's Pov****

_(Amu's dream)_

I was standing next to my parent's grave and frowned.

"Mom, dad? Ami and I are doing just fine… Are you watching over us from up there?" I sadly smiled.

Then…The thing I leas expected would happen, came to reality. "Yes we are, dear. It's good to hear you two are doing well," I could hear mom. But I couldn't see her.

"M-mom? Is that r-really you? Where are you? How is this poss-"

"Now, now Amu. We don't need to talk about that. We're here to explain the lock that we gave you," A more masculine voice said. Father…

"You mean this one?" I asked as I pulled the shining object from my pocket and showed it to my parents.

"Yes, that's it. It's called the _'Humptey lock' _" My mother said calmly.

"Yes. And the owner of the key- The dumptey key- will be…. Be…" I could hear my dad sniff towards the end.

"The _'others'_ told us that you've met the owner of the key. And it's up to you two to fulfil a prophesy," mother proclaimed.

"How do I do that?"

"You need to marry that person…" I heard my father say.

"W-what? Are you sure it's just that the wrong person has the key?" I was half happy that the owner of the key was Ikuto… Wait… Half? I shouldn't be happy at all! Let alone _HALF_ happy!

"The owner of the key is the eldest child of the Tsukiyomi family, correct?" Mother said

"I-I don't know…" What if Ikuto had an older brother? I just don't know.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is it Tsukiyomi Ikuto who now has the key?" My mother asked.

"Y-yes…" I looked down, slightly blushing.

"Then… You, Amu Hinamori is a soon to be Amu Tsukiyomi…" My father said.

"Why? Please explain to me! Explain the powers of the lock and key! Please?" I pleaded but their presence was gone…

_(End of dream)_

My eyes popped open and I saw Ikuto. I was feeling extremely warm and got up.

"I-Ikuto-Koiii~" I suddenly earned in closer. _'What? Koi? Nooo!'_ "Do you like me?"

I felt like a completely lost control of my body and leaned even closer, closing up the space between us. My eyes automatically closed. I haven't realised this one little thing before…

Ikuto is one hell of a good kisser... He's better that I thought.

_{End of chapter}

* * *

_

**Kunori: I'm sorry viewers. It took me a while because I couldn't find my library card… And yup, my computer's still busted.**

**Ikuto: I like the ending *winks at Amu***

**Amu: *blushes* I-it was horrible!**

**Ikuto: Aww, don't you like it when I kiss you?**

**Amu: N-no!**

**Kunori: Don't lie Amu. I've seen you and Ikuto French kiss. And Amu, you moaned what sounded like a monad out of pleasure~ *smirks***

**Kunori's mom: Don't smirk like that honey… It's creepy.**

**Kunori: M-Mom!**

**Amu & Ikuto: RUN! *Runs away***

**Kunori: *shakes fist in air* TRAITORS!**

**Kunori's mom: Please keep on reading my lovely little girl's cute stories!**

**Kunori: -.- Mom…

* * *

**

**(A/N: Ahaha… My mom did read this you know XD)**


	7. It's not what It looks like!

**(P.S: The Chat today's really long ^^;;)

* * *

**

**Kunori: Ahh… My little sister wrote this one. X3 I was too lazy today!**

**Amu: The whole thing?**

**Ikuto: Lazy ass…**

**Kunori: Oh, Ikuto. I think you might like this one. And no Amu, not the whole thing. She did most of it. I just did the first few paragraphs!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* is she by any chance a huge Amuto fan?**

**Amu: Oh dear god! X_X**

**Kunori: Yeeeeaaahhhhhh *winks* this is a real treat for you Amuto fans out there!**

**Ikuto: I think I am gonna like this one~**

**Amu: …How old is this little sister of yours anyway?**

**Kunori: She's 11. She turned 11 not to long ago really :D**

**Faye: Don't worry. I was tutored by a private teacher in literature!**

**Ikuto & Amu: Who are you?**

**Kunori: … Umm… Hello? She long black hair. JUST LIKE MINE. And dark brown eyes. JUST LIKE MINE. And a fringe cut to the right. JUST LIKE MINE.**

**Faye: *nods***

**Amu & Ikuto: Your child?**

**Kunori & Faye: *face palms* -.-;;**

**Amu: I'm guessing not…**

**Ikuto: Then who?**

**Kunori: SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER YOU IDIOTS!**

**Faye: *Smirks***

**Utau: She looks like Kunori but smirks like Ikuto… Amu, it look's like you were too late. Tut, tut, tut.**

**Kunori: My god, she is not my child! D:**

**Faye: *continues to smirk***

**Ikuto: *smirks with Faye***

**Amu: *goes to emo corner***

**Kunori: Don't smirk like that Faye… It's creepy…**

**Utau: You talk like you're her mom too…**

**Kunori: MY GOD. YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT? YEAH! I'M 11. SHE'S MY TWIN! OKAY, MY TWIN! GAH!**

**Utau: o.o Really?**

**Kunori: Nah. Just pulling XD I'm 14.**

**Kukai: Woah… you were 4 when you had her O_O**

**Kunori: For god's sake, someone just wrap this chat up!**

**All Shugo Charas: Kunori does now own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**

'**Mid-Night Accident'**

**Chapter 6**

'**It's not what it looks like!'

* * *

**

****Amu's Pov****

I pulled apart for air and I was panting heavily with my forehead resting on his.

'_AMU! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'_

"Amu, I think you still need some rest…" Ikuto told me.

"Hnm… I want something for it when I wake up, Ikuto-_Koi_~" **(A/N: Amu: *blushes* Faye & Kunori & Ikuto: *Smirks* Oh you're gonna get it~ Amu: … *Faints* Kunori: I was only joking! *nervously laughs* ^^;; )**

'_NO! WTF? NOT AGAIN!'_

Ikuto nodded and I rested my head on my pillow. Inside, I was very grateful that I didn't loose control again. The only thing is- I regain control of my body at ALL the wrong times!

"Hnm…But you have to stay here with me~" I told Ikuto._ 'Okay… So that one was in my own will… So what? I asked him to stay with me?'_

"As long as you get some rest…"

"This isn't like you, Ikuto. By now you should be… be…"I said quietly, getting sleepier and sleepier.

"Hnm? What is it?"

"Teasing… me…" I said as darkness overtook me and I fell asleep.

* * *

****Ikuto's Pov****

I frowned when I heard her say that. _'I'm not always like that, am I?'_ I kept on asking myself.

Okay, so I do admit I like to tease her. But is it that annoying that she expects it from me even when she's sick?

Oh well… I promised to stay with her. I have to. I got on the bed, travelling on all fours and crawled next to Amu. I stroked her hair a few times then wrapped my arms around her waist. I could feel her diaphragm inhale and exhale. After a few minutes to thinking about random things, I drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: It was about here where Faye took over! :D )**

My eyes fluttered open and I got up. I looked to my right and Amu was gone. I rushed out of bed and look in all the rooms. The house was slightly different. I didn't even think we were in the same house anymore.

"Amu?" I shouted.

"I'm downstairs!" I heard a feminine voice shout. Must be Amu.

I took in a deep breath and smelled delicious breakfast.

I took a peek in a room which seemed to be the kitchen. I saw Amu. Well… It looked like Amu. She had hair up to her elbows, which was slightly longer than Amu's. Bubblegum pink as always. Her chest was slightly bigger than Amu's and she had slender hands. Just like Amu's. And on her left, ring finger she had a ring.

I walked up to the woman. "Amu?" I said.

"Yes, dear?" _'…So… It was Amu after all.'_

I wrapped my arms around her waist. I didn't care if she was already married. Whoever had her was one very lucky man. I took her left hand and looked at it. For a second I felt like someone had just shot my chest and punched my stomach.

"So… Who's the lucky man?"

Amu giggled. "Ikuto, don't act dumb~" She turned around and held my cheek with her right hand and kissed me on my cheek.

"Hnm?" I was sort of enjoying the moment.

"Does the name: _Amu **Tsukiyomi**_, ring any bells?" _'Holy crap. I must be dreaming'_ I didn't know what was going on but I played along anyway.

"Hnm~ the man who has you must feel like the luckiest man alive," I nuzzled Amu's neck.

"Ikuto, I love you so much~" hearing Amu say those words made me blush intensely. I was happy what my blush wasn't visible to Amu. But it heard so right.

"I love you too… Amu Tsukiyomi…" I smiled against her neck. It felt right to say too…

* * *

My eyes shot open and I smelled food. Which was really good, may I add. I turned over and saw… No Amu. I got up and went downstairs.

"Amu?"

"I-I'm in the kitchen," Amu's voice sounded dry.

I saw Amu cooking what smelled like leek soup. _'Wow. Talk about De-Javu'_

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I levelled my mouth with her ear.

"You know you should have woken me up if you wanted something," I whispered.

"I-I didn't want to disturb you…"

"You should have."

Amu then reached over and turned the stove off. I sighed and took a small bowl and began putting the leek soup in the bowl.

"I can do it myself, you know," Amu said in 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

"Yes, I do know. Now go upstairs," I demanded as I continued to fill the bowl. I heard Amu sigh and walk away.

**(After Ikuto heated a glass of water and put it on the tray with the soup and went upstairs and stuff like that)

* * *

**

I took the door handle and twisted it, revealing a blushing Amu with hey eyes half closed. She was leaning on her desk, slouching slightly.

"Amu, get back to bed. You need rest," I told her, striding towards her and I settled the tray on the desk.

"I don't want to~"

"Hnm… Oh really, now?"

I walked closer over to her and I trapped her by placing my arms on the desk either side of her.

"Amu, you're sick. You have to,"

Amu wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer… Close enough to feel her cool breath on my lips.

"But I don't wanna," Amu whispered.

She closed the gap between our lips. I only put pressure on it and she pulled apart, slightly gasping for air. I frowned and forcefully pulled her lips onto mine. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Amu slightly moaned and hesitated but eventually gave me a big enough gap. I slipped my toung in her mouth, exploring every gap. I then felt Amu's toung trying to gain the upper hand. Our toungs battled for power and Amu once again pulled away, with only a tread of saliva connecting out toungs.

"Ewww! That's totally gross!" I heard someone shout. Both I and Amu looked at the door then I remembered that I didn't close it. There standing at the door was a disgusted Rima, Kukai and Yaya, and at the front of them all: a smiling Nadeshiko.

* * *

****Amu's Pov****

I looked at the four people, staring at me and Ikuto. _'God! What did I just do? Noo! My dignity is being drained! But I have to say, Ikuto can go on really long without having to breathe and- I SHOULDIN'T BE THINKING ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW!'_ Didn't I tell you I re-gain control at all the wrong times?

"I-it's not what it l-looks like!" I shouted at a surprised Kukai, Yaya, Rima and a happy Nadeshiko.

"It's _exactly_ what it looks like~" Ikuto smirked. I have to say, he has one sexy smirk… And there's _no way_ I'm admitting that!

"Yaya, cover your eyes. She might pounce on him any second now," Rima said in a bored expression.

"Ahh… It's a grown up's world~" Yaya said, resting her head on the door hem, with her soul escaping her mouth.

"Who would've guessed it? The cool n' spicy girl is the black cat's type!" Kukai said smiling his cheesy grin and putting his hands behind his head.

"Amu-Chan, Ikuto-Kun, we have to arrange this important sacrament right now! Souma-Kun can give Amu-Chan away to Ikuto-Kun, and oh! I can just imagine it! Amu in a big poofy cute, white dress! Ribbons near the hem and-" Nadeshiko babbled on and everyone just about ignored her.

"You are so lucky you didn't scare Ami's innocent mind!" Yaya shouted.

"…Think again, I saw _all _of it," said a small voice coming from the back. And there stood my little sister, face flustered and her eyes were twitching.

"H-how long were you th-there for?" I asked with my brow furrowing. Ikuto smirked and I realised we were still in the same position. I quickly averted my arms and practically stuck them onto the sides of my body.

"Since: _'But I don't wanna,'_ " Nadeshiko said with sparkles in her eyes.

I placed my hand on my forehead, sliding it down to my lips and sighed.

It was then when I started coughing furiously.

"Amu-Chan!/Amu!/Hinamori?/Onee-chan?/Amu-chii!" everyone panicked. I felt a sharp pain cut through my voice and I fell to my knees.

"I-Ikuto…" I whispered before the darkness took over me.

* * *

**Faye: *rubs eyes* I'm sorry. That's all I could write.**

**Kunori: Get to bed. It's already midnight.**

**Ikuto *smirks* I liked this chapter~**

**Amu: I-I ****hated**** it!**

**Faye: Good night everyone! *sleepily waves***

**Utau: *ruffles Faye's hair* Night shortie.**

**Faye: I'M NOT SHOOORRRTTT! I'M FUN SIZED! :D**

**Kunori: …Utau look at what you did… It's gonna be hard getting her to bed now…**

**Ikuto & Amu: I could he- HEY STOP COPYING ME! Uh. Anyway, I'll get Fay to bed… What the- I SAID STOP!**

**Kukai & Utau: They might just make her hyper again *sweatdrops* We can do it.**

**Rima & Nagi: They'll end up having a ramen contest. We'll do it.**

**(Big fight over which people get to do it)**

**Kunori: wow… I can just imagine Ikuto and Amu putting their children to sleep. Utau and Kukai eating ramen with their child and Rima with Nagi entertaining their child with dance and comedy~**

**Amu, Kukai, Utau, Rima & Nagi: *Blushes* THERE'S NO WAY I COULD HAVE A CHILD WITH HIM/HER! *Points at each other***

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Kunori: Hahaha. Anyway, I think I'll set her to-**

**Faye: *already in bed* SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP!**

**Shugo chara cast & Kunori: *whispers* r&r~

* * *

P.S: I'd like it if you's send some constructive critisism. I'm going to high school next yeah and my big sister here is a total dofus at explaining. I'd love it if you gave me advise! Good night everyone!**


	8. So much drama, in just one room!

**Kunori: Ahh~ I haven't updated in a while!**

**Ikuto: So, what's the excuse this time?**

**Amu: She probably has student council duties. Her school is having a reunion event next week.**

**Kunori: Partly that. I mean, what kinda' school makes their student council work on holidays? Much more, summer holidays!**

**Ikuto & Amu: Partly? What do you mean by that?**

**Kunori: It means that some of it was cuz' of student council. The other part was because I was really lazy~**

**Silver: *Walks in* Hiiiyyaaahhhhh! *Waves arms around***

**Ikuto & Amu: Who's this one?**

**Silver: 'This one'? That's not a friendly welcome~**

**Kunori: She's a friend of mine!**

**Amu: Oh, hi! My name's Hinamori Amu.**

**Ikuto: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

**Silver: Oh, I know you! You're the one I kidnapped on Kunny's birthday and wrapped you in a ribbon!**

**Kunori: ^^… Best birthday present… Ever!**

**Ikuto & Amu: Ohhh… I remember… *Blushes***

**(You wanna find out what happened? Go take a peek at 'His dark angel love' and look at the opening and ending chat. I think you'll like it, as an Amuto fan. Well, the chat anyway… I'm only the editor of the story :o)**

**Kunori: Anyway~ I don't own Shugo chara! … *Glares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: What?**

**Amu: Did he just-?**

**Silver: I think he did!**

**Ikuto: Whhhaaatttt?**

**Amu, Silver & Kunori: You blusshhheeeddd! Awww!

* * *

**

'**Mid-Night Accident'**

**Chapter 7**

'**All the drama, in just one room!'

* * *

**

****Author's Pov****

The sickly Hinamori Amu lay on the ground, powerless and vulnerable. All of the girl's friends hurried towards her, slightly shoving each other to be able to see the pinkette. Ikuto knelt on one knee and leaned towards her. He placed his hand on Amu's forehead ever so daintily.

"She's burning up… Badly," Ikuto informed everyone in the room.

"Mou! Ikuto, you're horrible at looking after sick people!" Yaya childishly flailed her arms around.

"Yaya, we all know that Ikuto tried his best in looking after Amu-Chan," Nadeshiko sensibly told Yaya.

"Shut up and help Onee-chan/Amu!" Shouted Rima and Ami.

Ikuto gently picked up Amu bridal style and handled her as if she was a fragile sculpture of glass. Yaya took this as a chance to earn some money. She whipped out her phone and began taking pictures of Ikuto carrying Amu and continued as he kissed Amu's forehead.

"This'll sell for quite a lot if I give this to the school newspaper, the _'Hinamori-Sama X Tsukiyomi-Sama fan club'_, the Amu Hinamori fan club and the Ikuto Tsukiyomi fan club! Oh, I'll get to have a cavity this month!" Yaya creepily smirked as she looked trough her pictures.

"Hehehe, nice job, Yaya," Yaya heard someone whisper to her. She looked to the side and saw Kukai looking at her cell phone over her shoulder.

"I'll get a glass of water. Rima, you know where the towels are; run that down some cold water. Kukai, ice, now. Yaya, go with Kukai to the kitchen. The cabinet on the bottom right, second shelf, get the medicine. Ami, go make some leek soup. Ikuto can stay here and look after Amu. We're looking after Amu and making her better if it's the last ting we do! What are you waiting for? Go!" Nadeshiko ordered.

Nadeshiko hurried down the stairs to get some water, Kukai, Yaya and Ami followed. Rima went to the bathroom to get a small towel. And Ikuto sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Amu's hair.

"Hinamori Amu, you sure are something… You and your friends are tough as targets," Ikuto smiled to himself.

* * *

****Ikuto's Pov****

I started to think about loads of things about Amu.

'She's strong… Mentally and physically. Heh. She's smart; she has a figure that every teenage girl would want, the girl's kind… She made the black cat of misfortune smile. She's beautiful, great sense of style, and she's cool and spicy. Well, in public anyway. And she… Could make any boy she wanted, fall for her…'

I rested my elbow on my lap and covered my mouth with my hand, slouching a bit. I felt my heart slightly drop and I felt as if I had a big well in my chest. 'Any boy could fall for her…' I thought again. 'Any boy… Anybody…' I felt the five seconds of anticipation before I finally realised… "I'm in love with Amu Hinamori?" I said more of a question than a statement.

'**Step step step'**

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you realised," I head someone proclaim from behind. I stood up and turned to the door. Seeing Kukai with Rima behind him.

"I agree. Amu told me you have it. The key. Am I correct?" Rima said. I nodded, expressionless, but inside, my heart was practicing boxing on my chest. And right now, my heart was going at maximum speed.

I learned over the few weeks I have been at Seiyo collage, Amu are very close friends with Nadeshiko, Yaya, Rima and Kukai. It was also pretty obvious who my new enemy was. Tadase Hotori.

Amu slightly stirred and coughed. Kukai and Rima snapped out of it and they ran over to Amu. Rima un-folded the damp flannel and Kukai scooped up the ice from the glass with his hands and into the flannel. Rima tied the edges together and she placed it on Amu's forehead. Amu's breath slightly hitched when the cold substance came in contact with her skin.

Soon after, Nadeshiko came in with warm water, Ami with a tray with a bowl of leek soup in it and Yaya with medicine and a tea spoon. I faced Amu and inched my face from hers.

"Amu, wake up," I whispered into her ear.

"Tadase... I- I..." Amu said warily, still sleeping. My eye twitched. Is Tadase really worth it? Of all people, why Tadase?

"Amu, I'm not Tadase, now wake up or I'll drink up this leek soup all by myself!"

Amu shot up. "Leek soup?" she looked around the room and saw a bowl on the table. She grabbed it, fastly may I add? She then pushed the palms of her hand to get her, making a clap. "Itedakimas!" she said happily and drank her soup. I smiled and made a mental note: Amu likes Leek soup. Nadeshiko smiled and shoved the warm water in front of Amu's face. Amu took the glass. "Arigato, Nadeshiko!" Amu gulped it all down in one and gasped when she finished.

'_But wasn't she almost dieing just a few minutes ago? This girl is most definitely one of a kind…'_

Yaya then slightly shoved between Nadeshiko and Rima with a bottle and a teaspoon in the hand. I never really liked that stuff… It tastes disgusting…

"No way am I drinking that! It's horrible!" Amu childishly proclaimed.

"Amu-Chan, you have to or you won't get better," Nadeshiko told Amu.

I took the medicine and teaspoon off Yaya.

"Hey!" Yaya complained as I took the bottle.

I opened the bottle and poured some of the tick liquid on the teaspoon. I then shoved it in my mouth and took note of the taste._ 'It tastes… Like mint… With a hint of… Strawberry?_' I thought to myself.

"Amu, it doesn't taste that bad, take the medicine. Please?" I asked Amu.

"Nu-uh! It's got your spit on it now!"

I sighed. 'I guess this is one of the effects of the milk?'

I poured the liquid onto the teaspoon again and I once again- shoved the teaspoon in my mouth. Not swallowing it this time. I leaned over to Amu and I pressed my lips against hers. I bit her bottom lip and she moaned, giving me the chance to slip my toung in her mouth. When Amu bit my toung, I was most definitely not hesitant to dart my toung out of her mouth. I covered my mouth with my hand and Amu did the same. Only she was blushing bright neon red.

"Ewww! Don't exchange spit right in front of us!" Yaya shouted.

Kukai and Rima were just staring at me, slightly flustered.

"Onee-chan~? What does Ikuto-Nissan taste like?" Ami asked Amu while writing notes. But what the hell was that question about. Really.

"Why d-do I have t-to answer?" Amu stuttered.

"Because I can get serious cash from the Ikuto fan club by giving them notes and Ikuto-Nissan and his personal stuff!" Ami exclaimed. Somewhat brightly. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well… I-if it's f-for money… T-then… Mint a-and… B-blueberries?" Amu said, in a more question tone than a statement.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I heard a 'click' and looked at where the sound came from.

"What's with the camera?" I asked the person taking the picture. Which was – we all know who it was – Ami.

"Ikuto-Nissan blushing! This has got to be worth at least twenty dollars!" she was clearly ignoring me so I just let her be.

"Now all of you get out! I need rest!" Amu shouted.

"We'll be downstairs then. Have a good sleep, Amu-Chan!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

We all nodded and went downstairs, following Nadeshiko.

* * *

****?'s Pov****

My eyes shot open as I head a somewhat-loud smacking sound in front of me.

'**Ba-dump, Ba-dump…Ba-dump…..Ba-dump'**

I could hear my heart pound against my chest, still a bit stunned from being woken up so suddenly. My head was resting on the edge of my desk.

"I must have fallen asleep while I was studying…" I said to myself as I wiped off the drool from my face.

I then switched my attention to the source of the noise.

There I saw - on my desk – a Black book with roses on it. The biggest one was in the middle, it was **red**. There were other roses of other colours too. A **dark blue** rose, a **rich gold**, then there was a **grassy green**. At the edge there was a **dirty yellow** and a **pink** one near the yellow one. At the left top, there was a **purple** rose. On the right bottom, there was **another purple rose**. On the front, there were letters that said: 'the powers of the key and Lock'. Sounds like a cute book.

I opened the book.

It said on the first page:

* * *

'_The key and lock are destined to be together. But the prophesy says that when the key actually meets the lock, there will almost always be an obstacle. Whether it is that someone has already caught the Lock or key's heart or a feud between friends or family causing the lock and key to force each other to avoid one another etc._

_Shall the Key and Lock not be in love with each other and there is missing ring on the Lock's left ring finger, will the world fall to sadness and despair. _

_Furthermore, I – Tsukasa Amakawa – have forged this magical book using the mysteries of guardian Charas to keep this from happening. _

_Writing in this book will control the key, lock and their friends. It will only work if you are to write in 3__rd__ person. Writing in 1__st__ person on 2__nd__ person is not possible for the book to manage._

_This is not a joke._

_The faith of the world relies on you._

_Why were you chosen?_

_The book chose you for being someone that either the lock or the key can relate to. Meaning you understand the lock or key or you're close friends with them._

_Use this power wisely._

_Sighed:_

_**Tsukasa Amakawa**__'

* * *

_

I stared at the page and looked at it weirdly. _'Lock and key… Lock and Key… Where have I heard of that before? Amu-Chan wears a lock necklace. And Tsukiyomi-San wears a key necklace too… '_ I thought to myself

"Does this mean-?"

_'Kiss Kiss fall in love!_

_I see you come, I watch you go._

_You never seem to leave me tough,_

_So is thi-'_

**(Don't own this song! ~Sakura Kiss~)**

I took the phone and clicked on the green button.

Oh, and did I mention I have a new phone. It's an LG touch-screen! Cool, huh?

"Hello? This is Kunori speaking!"

* * *

**Kunori: I apologise for taking so long! *cries***

**Rowan: SHADDUP!**

**Ikuto: Another one? I never thought you ever had any friends!**

**Amu: *Smacks Ikuto upside the head* Shut up. I want this to be a TadAmu so I need to be nice to Kunori!**

**Rowan: Hey.**

**Kunori: Where'd Silver go?**

**Amu & Ikuto: I never noticed she left…**

**Rowan: Who's she?**

**Kunori: *Looks out the window* …Never mind…I think I know where she is**

**Amu: Where is she?**

**Ikuto: The bakers shop. She's… It's eating a wedding-sized cake all by herself.**

**Kunori: Yup. That's silver!**

**Everyone: Rate and review!

* * *

**

**P.S:**

**I have a poll on my profile. I'd like you to vote on it. It's about which story I should write next!**


	9. Announcement 2 :D

**Kunori: HEY! GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY!**

**Amu: What?**

**Ikuto: You finally grew a brain?**

**Kunori: BAD KITTY! …Oh! Yeah, I'm not dead!**

**Ikuto: That's meant to be**_** good**_** news?**

**Amu: Ikuto… *sweatdrops***

**Viewers: *cheers and screams***

"**SHE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!"**

"**AHHHHH!"**

"**Hahaha… I'm looking at a zombie :D"**

**Kunori: …I'm a human D:**

**Viewers: Oh… Okay!**

**Amu: Ikuto. Why the hell are you soo moody? S'it your time of the month? *smirks***

**Ikuto: *slightly blushes* HELL NO! **

**Kunori: Roles are switched?**

**Amu: D-don't th-think I-I forgot!**

**Ikuto: …**

**Kunori: What? O.o**

**Amu: *kisses Ikuto's cheek* H-h-happy b-birthday I-I-Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: *smiles***

**Kunori: Awwww!**

**Shugo chara Cat and viewers: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! AND YAY FOR KUNORI NOT BEING A ZOMBIE!**

**Kunori: *sweatdrops*I can clearly hear you guys you know…**

**P.S: Don't forget me viewers! I love you guys!**


End file.
